


You Would Be the One to Rescue Me

by Cocopops1995



Series: 300 Followers Special [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Electro-Stimulation, Gen, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro's mysterious disease, Twins, spasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Taka's arm is giving him problems, which means that his illness is giving his superiors more reasons to keep him off the Kerberos mission. Luckily, Ryou has something to help.





	You Would Be the One to Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my 300 follower special. Anon requested #27: "Is that blood" for the Twinganes.

The spasm comes unexpectedly, as they usually do. It starts at his right shoulder and shoots down into his fingers that are clutching a steaming mug of tomato soup. He tries to grab the mug with his left hand when the right goes weak with the spasm, but he misses by millimeters. The mug shatters on the floor, spilling the red liquid inside across the floor.

Taka clutches his right arm and curses. The spasms have been happening more often lately. He’s going to have to increase his electro-stimulation sessions to at least once a week now if he wants to keep flying at all. He curses again. Just more ammunition for Commander Iverson and the others to keep him off the Kerberos mission. 

“Hey Tak- whoa is that blood? Who did you murder? Do I need to help you hide the body? I know a good place to stash it.”

Taka wants to laugh, but his arm is still spasming painfully and all he can manage is a weak smile at his twin’s antics.

Ryou picks up on what’s happening immediately. The switch from joking to being serious is almost instantaneous. 

Taka grimaces. He hates when his sickness ruins Ryou’s fun.

Ryou comes over and starts steering Taka to the sofa.

“We’ll clean that up later.” Ryou cuts Taka’s protest off before it can even leave his mouth. “Let’s take care of you first.” 

Taka grumbles but sits down on the sofa and allows Ryou to begin massaging his arm. He bites back a pained groan as Ryou’s starts working his fingers into the muscles that refuse to relax. But Ryou has plenty of experience doing this and the spasm doesn’t take long to pass. 

Taka lets out a relieved sigh once it does. 

“Do you need your pain meds?” Ryou asks.

Taka shakes his head. “It wasn’t a bad one.”

Ryou nods and continues to massage the arm for a few more minutes, ensuring that it won’t get too stiff later. 

“I’ve got something for you.” Ryou says once he stops. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s actually why I came looking for you in the first place.” Ryou says, as he pulls something small and cylindrical out of his pocket. It looks like a type of a metal bracelet, but it has a small screen on it, as well as some lights and buttons.

“What is it?” Taka asks.

“An electro-stimulation cuff.” Ryou answers, handing it to Taka.

“An electro- …” Taka trails off as he realises what that means. His eyes snap up to his brother’s face in awe.

“Yeah. I did some research and then built this. It will do exactly the same as going to an electro-stim session, only in short bursts throughout the day as opposed to going for longer sessions every couple of weeks.” Ryou explains as he takes Taka’s right arm and rolls back the sleeve. 

“Exactly the same? So that means…”

“Yup. No more going for electro-stim sessions.” Ryou says as he puts the cuff on Taka’s wrist. “And one less reason for those assholes to use to keep you from going to Kerberos.”

Gratitude threatens to overwhelm him and he feels as if a huge weight has just been lifted off his shoulders.

“Ry-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t have it done sooner. I had to do a lot of research, and I had to make sure it would actually help you and not electrocute you or something. We’ll also need to actually talk to your doctors to work out the frequency and strength of the stimulation. And-”

“Ry.” Taka interrupts him, his eyes are warm and there’s a lump in his throat that makes speaking difficult but he gets the words out. “Thank you. This is… Wow, Ry. This is amazing. Thank you so much.”

Ryou smiles and pulls Taka into a tight hug, which he reciprocates with just as much strength.

“I’ve got your back, bro.” he says, his voice soft and filled with love. “Forever and for always.”

“I know. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They hold onto each other for a good few minutes before finally pulling apart. 

“Now, let’s go clean up all that evidence of the murder you commited.”

This time, Taka does laugh.


End file.
